Waiting For You
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Saat gadis itu menunggu pemuda itu membalas perasaannya selama 8 tahun, kini giliran Hibari Kyouya menunggunya untuk kembali. Dan mendengarnya memanggil nama gadis itu. Namun, terkadang semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang diinginkan. "—pergilah dan jangan kembali." / "Kalau aku tidak kembali kau pasti akan sedih Kyouya!" / "—merasa patah hati? Kurasa tidak..."


"Huwaaa, pukulan senpai benar-benar semakin kuat! Bisa-bisa aku gegar otak karena pukulanmu bahkan jika hanya sekali!"

Gadis SMA berambut hitam panjang itu tampak mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sukses terkena sebuah pukulan tonfa. Semua orang selalu menganggap seorang Shibasaki Rena adalah seorang yang aneh, _masochist_ , yang selalu mendekati Hibari Kyouya sebanyak apapun pukulan yang dia dapatkan.

Hibari Kyouya tidak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan romansa, dan Shibasaki Rena sama sekali tidak perduli hal itu. Gadis ini bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, namun Hibari Kyouya selalu ada di salah satu tempat di hatinya yang bahkan tidak akan pernah berubah meski apapun yang dilakukan oleh pemuda ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin seperti itu—menjauhlah _herbivore_."

"Tidak, kalau hanya seperti ini aku sudah menyerah artinya aku belum siap. Lagipula nyawaku ada banyak cadangan dan satu pukulan Hibari-senpai tidak akan menghilangkan satu nyawaku," perkataannya sukses memancing amarah lebih dari sang perfek. Dan menyadari perkataannya seperti minyak yang dicelupkan dalam api, wajah gadis itu memucat perlahan.

"Bu—bukan berarti pukulan Hibari-senpai itu lemah. Tetapi—e-eh, Hibari-senpai! YADAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wait For Me**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / Hurt / Comfort

 **Pairing :** Hibari Kyouya x OC (Shibasaki Rena—"I Will Make You Love Me")

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn—by**_ _Amano Akira_

 _ **Shibasaki Rena—by**_ _Me_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan mengambil misi ini?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap kearah gadis berambut hitam se-bahu yang ada didepannya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tersenyum pada pemuda itu menatapnya dengan iris sapphire miliknya, "masih membicarakan ini, Tsuna?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Rena. Terlebih karena—" Tsuna baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghentikan pemuda itu berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku adalah informan Vongola—Tsuna. Mencari informasi adalah pekerjaanku," gadis itu menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ada sebesit rasa sedih yang ada di wajahnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menangis atau sedikitpun suaranya bergetar, "—aku ingin memastikan jika Millefiore bukanlah kelompok yang membunuh kakakku dan ayahku."

...

"Apa yang Kyouya katakan tentang keputusanmu?"

"Eh? Kyouya tidak akan bisa menghentikanku Tsuna~" gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa pelan, "lagipula sepertinya ia tidak peduli. Kyouya tetaplah Kyouya sampai kapanpun."

"Kau sudah menyerah dengan sikapnya?" Tsuna tersenyum menatap gadis itu yang kembali tertawa lebih lepas daripada sebelumnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya begitu saja dan menutup sebelah matanya menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna tanpa ragu.

"Kalau aku menyerah akan Kyouya, tentu saja aku tidak akan tahan dengannya dan akan menjauhinya sejak dulu Tsuna. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Kyouya," Shibasaki Rena tampak tersenyum canggung. Gadis itu—8 tahun dan perasaannya pada pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan hubungannya dengan pria itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Hibari Kyouya masih menganggapnya menyebalkan dan mengganggunya, sementara gadis itu masih terus mencoba membuka hati pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja Tsuna, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menatapku seolah aku tidak akan kembali lagi," Tsuna terdiam, senyumannya mengembang bersama dengan helaan napas yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Gadis ini tidak akan menyerah, Tsuna tahu itu—dan ia bukan gadis yang lemah jika masih tetap meladeni Hibari Kyouya sampai 8 tahun lamanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Rena."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahi, sejak kapan kau memotong rambutmu Rena?"

Rena menoleh pada Kyoko, Haru dan Chrome yang menyambutnya setelah ia kembali dari ruangan Tsuna. Haru berlari kecil, berhenti didepan gadis itu dan melihatnya. Sementara Rena hanya tertawa dan menyentuh surai hitamnya itu, "tidak cocok ya?"

"Tidak kok, kau terlihat manis dengan potongan seperti itu. Hanya sayang saja rambutmu sudah cukup panjang sebelum ini," Kyoko tersenyum dan menatap kearah Rena. Chrome hanya mengangguk dan berjalan disamping keduanya, "—kami hanya kaget karena kau adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin rambutmu dipotong bukan?"

Menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Rena hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia memang orang yang paling keras kepala untuk tidak memotong rambutnya. Dulu.

"Masih ingat dengan alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memotong rambutku dulu?"

"Karena kau tidak ingin kami mengatakan kalau kau sedang patah hati?" Sebenarnya perkataan itu seolah menancapkan sebuah panah di dadanya, namun Rena hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada ketiga gadis didepannya.

...

"Karena kenyataannya—kurasa aku patah hati sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyouya~"

Kaki itu melangkah dengan seenaknnya kearah rumah bergaya ala Jepang asri didepannya. Langkahnya tampak ringan, dan pintu geser mahoni didepannya ia buka cukup pelan untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Hei, aku membuatkanmu hambur—eh?" Gadis itu menoleh pada sosok yang ada di kamar itu. Hibari Kyouya tampak tertidur dalam posisi duduk, dan dengan kimono berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan dengan rapi. Latar belakang pohon maple yang ada dibelakangnya tampak menghiasi pemandangan yang membuat gadis itu terdiam.

' _U—uwa, pemandangan yang langka,'_ gadis itu dengan segera mengambil handphone di sakunya dan memotret pemandangan didepannya berulang kali. Ia berjalan, berhenti didepan pemuda itu dan berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa gambarnya, ' _aku tidak akan selamat kalau sampai Kyouya bangun dan melihatku memotretnya seperti ini...'_

...

" _Kami dari kepolisian Italia, ingin berbicara dengan Shibasaki Rena."_

Ia masih ingat suara dari balik saluran telpon itu yang sudah terjadi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin.

" _Kami meminta maaf harus melaporkan hal ini. Tetapi—kami menginformasikan bahwa Shibasaki Ren dan juga Shibasaki Ichirou dipastikan tewas dalam misi mereka di Sicilly."_

Sebelum air mata itu keluar, gadis itu segera mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menangis—dan ia sama sekali tidak menangis saat ayah dan kakaknya tewas dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Kyouya tidak suka dengan gadis yang lemah dan cengeng, dan ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak menjadi gadis seperti itu.

"Entah kenapa, hanya melihat wajahmu sudah cukup membuatku tenang—" Rena mencoba menyentuh rambut Hibari saat itu. Hanya sedikit, karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda itu, ' _ia terlihat seperti kucing liar saat sedang tertidur seperti ini. Benar-benar manis...'_

...

"Aku akan kembali, bagaimanapun aku bahkan belum berhasil membuatmu memanggil namaku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hn..."

Hibari Kyouya membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekeliling. Sudah cukup lama untuknya tidak tidur selama ini—semenjak Millefiore mulai membuat ulah dan menyita waktunya cukup banyak untuk mengisi laporan dan membuat misi.

Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan pekerjaan misinya, ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan misi daripada harus berada di markas dan berdiam di belakang meja dan tumpukan laporan.

' _Berat_ ,' ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menyentuh bahunya. Kepalanya menoleh, menemukan Shibasaki Rena yang tampak tertidur dengan menyender pada bahunya. Empat persimpangan sudah cukup jelas terlihat di kepala pemuda itu. Berani-beraninya gadis ini menjadikannya bantal—terlebih masuk tanpa izin ke rumahnya.

Ia hanya sedikit lengah karena cukup lelah dengan misi terakhirnya.

" _Herbi—_ "

"— _tou-san... onii-san..._ " tangannya yang memegang tonfa sudah terangkat. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar igauan yang berasal dari gadis dihadapannya, bersamaan dengan air mata yang sedikit membasahi wajahnya. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya keluarga gadis ini tewas, bahkan saat pemakaman keduanya ia sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata.

...

 _ **DHUAK!**_

"ITTAI!" Kepala gadis itu benjol, rasa sakit berdenyut di kepalanya terasa saat pemuda itu memukulkan tonfanya pada kepala gadis itu tanpa ampun. Masih memegangi kepalaya, Shibasaki Rena menoleh pada Hibari yang tampak sudah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya, "—K-Kyouya!"

Inginnya tadi pergi tanpa ketahuan, tapi ia malah tertidur saat menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda ini.

"Bukan hanya masuk tanpa izin, kau malah seenaknya tidur di tubuhku," Rena cukup panik karena melihat aura gelap yang pekat dari sang _Cloud Guardian_ , "sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus tidak menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Karena—kau sendiri tidak sadar saat pertama aku masuk? Jadi, ini juga salahmu bukan?" Dengan wajah tidak berdosa, alasan itu malah membuat Hibari mengangkat tonfanya, dan sukses untuk melayangkan pukulan kembali pada kepala gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa Kyouya sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi manis sedikit saja~!"

Rena memegangi benjol dua tingkat di kepalanya yang tampak menghiasi kepalanya. Hibari Kyouya berdiri didekatnya, dan tidak peduli dengan protes yang dilancarkan oleh Shibasaki Rena, "aku sudah membuatkanmu hamburger. Kudengar dari Tetsu kalau Kyouya belum makan sejak kembali misi hari ini."

Seolah tidak pernah terluka, Rena tampak berdiri dan mengikuti kemanapun pemuda itu pergi.

"Apakah kau sebegitu rindu masakanku Kyouya?"

Hibari tidak menjawab, ia hanya duduk di meja makan, mengambil sumpit dan makan tanpa suara. Rena sendiri duduk dihadapannya, menompang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan tersenyum senang saat Hibari memakan masakannya tanpa ada keluhan.

"Besok aku ada misi di luar," Hibari sedikit menghentikan gerakannya meskipun hanya sepersekian detik. Dan Rena kembali melanjutkan, "—mungkin aku akan sedikit lama berada diluar markas. Jadi, jangan rindukan aku ya Kyouya~"

"Pergilah _herbivore_ , dan jangan kembali."

"Kyouya benar-benar masih dingin... kalau aku tidak kembali kau akan sedih loh," Rena mengedipkan matanya dan menatap kearah Hibari yang menyelesaikan makannya dan tampak menatap kearah gadis itu. Yang masih memandanginya dengan senyuman yang tidak pudar, "—ada apa?"

Shibasaki Rena sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan oleh Hibari saat itu. Saat tangan kurus namun terlihat berotot itu bergerak, dan menyentuh surai hitam pendeknya yang membuat ia tersentak dan sedikit menghindar ke belakang.

"Kyou...ya?"

"Rambutmu—"

"Ah!" Mencoba untuk menghindari kenyataan kalau jantungnya seolah bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini, Rena—yang wajahnya benar-benar memerah mencoba untuk berbicara meskipun masih dalam keadaan panik, "—a—aku hanya sedang ingin mengganti suasana! Bukannya aku merasa kalau sampai 8 tahun ini aku bersamamu masih tetap tidak ada perubahan sih! Dan—dan bukannya aku merasa patah hati atau apa, tetapi—"

...

Dan tanpa sadar, Rena malah menunjukkan alasan yang jelas kenapa ia memotong rambutnya. Menyadari itu, ia hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu. Hibari diam, tangannya kini beralih pada dagu gadis itu, mengangkatnya dan membuat Rena menunjukkan wajah merahnya.

"K—K—Kyouya, apa yang kau—"

"Kau merasa patah hati? Kurasa tidak—" gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak, saat pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah iris mata _steel_ yang tampak menatap iris sapphirenya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan napas pemuda ini tepat didepannya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan seiring memendeknya jarak antara mereka berdua, jantungnya semakin kencang terdengar.

' _A—aku belum siap!'_ Rena menutup matanya erat, saat bibir mereka semakin dekat dan hampir bersentuhan. Dan saat keduanya akan bersentuhan—

"Kyo-san, ada laporan yang harus anda tanda tangani," dan suara Kusakabe sukses membuat Hibari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Rena, begitu juga dengan gadis ini yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari Hibari. Mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa tadi, "—apakah aku mengganggu sesuatu?"

"Hn," Hibari berdiri dan melihat laporan yang dibawa oleh Kusakabe. Sementara Rena yang tampak masih pusing dan wajahnya memerah tampak mencoba berdiri meskipun tubuhnya masih lemas membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika tadi Kusakabe tidak datang.

"A—aku harus mengisi beberapa laporan. Sampai jumpa besok, Kyouya..."

"Hn," Rena menatap punggung Hibari yang ada didepannya. Sebelum ia berbalik, hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih sibuk dengan laporan di tangan, "—kau masih harus membuat hamburger untukku. Jangan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu begitu saja."

Dan Rena tahu, itu adalah cara dari Hibari untuk mengatakan kalau ia harus kembali dengan selamat. Dengan cara Hibari.

"Tentu, aku akan kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Rena..."

Hibari Kyouya menatap Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, ataupun melanjutkan pekerjaan menumpuk yang ada di depannya. Hanya perkataan Tsuna yang masih ia coba untuk proses dengan baik.

"Ia masih sempat mengatakan jika ia menemukan markas rahasia Millefiore dan dokumen mencurigakan yang ada hubungannya dengan cincin Vongo—"

"Kau mengirimnya untuk misi menyangkut herbivore itu?" Tsuna menatap Hibari yang tampak menatapnya tajam. Dan dari reaksinya, sepertinya Tsuna sudah bisa membayangkan jika Rena sama sekali tidak memberitahukan jika misi yang dia ambil ada hubungannya dengan Millefiore, "kau yang paling tahu jika ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan flame. Dan kau masih mengirimnya kesana?"

"Kyouya—ia yang meminta misi ini. Aku seharusnya memberikan misi ini padamu, tetapi ia meminta misi ini untuk ia selesaikan," genggaman erat di kepalan tangannya mengeras. Hibari Kyouya hanya bisa diam mendengar itu, "kau mengerti bukan? Ia ingin mencari tahu tentang kematian ayah dan kakaknya..."

...

"Kyouya, pergi dan carilah—"

"Aku tidak peduli," Hibari memotong pembicaraan Tsuna dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Seolah ia tidak peduli dengan Rena yang tidak kembali dan menghilang, "lagipula— _herbivore_ itu sudah berjanji padaku."

Shibasaki Rena sudah berjanji padanya akan kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"...Rena..."

Nama itu tercecap pahit di bibirnya. Tubuh rapuh yang ada didepannya bukanlah seperti Shibasaki Rena yang ia tahu. Ini bukan gadis yang selama 8 tahun ini bisa bertahan dari beberapa pukulan dan juga beberapa memar yang selalu ditimbulkan olehnya.

Satu bulan lamanya semenjak Shibasaki Rena diketahui menghilang. Meskipun Hibari Kyouya mengatakan ia tidak peduli, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika pemuda itu yang paling gencar mencari keberadaan dari Shibasaki Rena. Meskipun tidak jarang berakhir dengan tangan kosong.

Dan saat kakinya memijak pada tempat gadis itu berada, yang ditemukan oleh pemuda itu hanyalah sosok menyedihkan. Dengan wajah penuh dengan luka dan lebam, luka besar ataupun kecil, dalam ataupun hanya goresan. Bekas ikatan tali berada di pergelangan tangannya, dan pakainnya tampak robek dimana-mana.

"Rena..."

Bukankah gadis ini ingin sekali namanya dipanggil oleh Hibari? Tetapi wajah pucat itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Masih tetap sama, dengan mata yang tertutup dan bibir pucat yang mengatup.

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu—bahkan saat Hibari Kyouya memanggil namanya berulang kali. Karena bagaimanapun, Shibasaki Rena sudah pergi. Ke tempat yang jauh, dimana Hibari Kyouya tidak akan bisa membuatnya mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

"Tetaplah denganku... Rena."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menemukan dokumen mencurigakan yang disebut oleh Rena. Yang mengatakan jika Millefiore mengincar cincin Vongola dan juga Pacifier milik Arcobaleno."

Tidak ada waktu berduka yang lama. Kematian dari Shibasaki Rena membawa duka di markas itu, namun pada akhirnya sebagai pemimpin Sawada Tsunayoshi harus tetap mencoba berpikir positif agar ia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada. Termasuk membalaskan dendam gadis itu.

Tidak perlu bertatap muka untuk mengetahui jika saat ini yang berada dalam mood terburuk adalah Hibari Kyouya. Dan baik Tsuna ataupun guardian lainnya tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Membiarkannya, karena itu adalah cara untuk Hibari Kyouya terlepas dari perasaannya saat ini untuk menerima kenyataan kalau gadis itu sudah meninggal.

Shibasaki Rena sudah meninggal.

"Kyouya," Tsuna memanggil Hibari saat pertemuan selesai, dimana semua guardian selain Hibari sudah keluar dan meninggalkan keduanya. Hibari tidak bereaksi, namun Tsuna tahu jika ia mendengarkan, "—aku punya sebuah rencana. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Hibari Kyouya menatap kearah Tsuna, yang tampak mengatakan sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah rencana. Yang ia dengarkan selama 30 menit lamanya, dan membuat bibirnya naik ke atas menyunggingkan senyuman sadis di wajah dinginnya.

"Biarkan aku ikut dalam rencanamu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

Anggap saja ini spin of dari "I Will Make You Love Me" yang nyeritain pas TYL, dimana Byakuran cerita kan kalau dia pernah bunuh Rena pas dia masih jahat. Yah, ini _plotless_ I know, tapi lagi demen aja bikin ginian, daripada ide terbuang.

Untuk fficnya sendiri entah bisa lanjut kapan—semoga bisa lanjut cepat deh.

Ada yang mau review? Walaupun ffic aslinya sedikit yang baca sih ^^


End file.
